Hendrik
Hendrik is the capital city of the Whitewing Kingdom, known as the "candlelight city." It is located on the Eastern edge of the Kilteran Plateau, along the edge of Ottlio's Crest. History Founding, 4E-570 In the Fourth Reign, an escaped convict named Zeil Hendrik made his way from Firsirin to the Eastern Cliffs of the Kilteran Plateau. Zeil began constructing a humble home using the surrounding stones, and his home became a respite for travelers passing along the Cliffs. A small settlement soon grew around it, appealing because of its imminent defendability. By the end of the Fourth Reign, Hendrik had become a sizable town. The Battle of Hendrik, 6E-470 In the Tenebrian War of the 6th Reign, Hendrik became the headquarters of the Whitewing Talons when Firsirin fell to Tenebris's armies. Lucien lit the city with thousands of candles in order to ward away the darkness that fueled the armies of Tenebris. After a sprawling battle, Hendrik fell to its enemies. It wasn't until Tenebris's defeat at the hands of Razzuel that the city would once again be restored to Whitewing control. The Emalin Rebellion, 7E-984 Hendrik was home to the Emalin Rebellion of the 7th Reign, where the Whitewing Talons seized control from Silbrik Xandarin, and Martol Emalin became the new King of the Whitewing Kingdom. The Grey Gallows Incident, 7E-994 A group of mercenaries known as the Dire Wolves were involved in a prison break that resulted in the collapse of the Grey Gallows prison. Shadowclaw Cultists had attempted to break into the prison, and somewhere in the conflict a great energy was released that destroyed the prison and released the criminal inhabitants into the city. The city has struggled to recapture these inmates ever since, with very very being successfully contained. Among the escapees was Silbrik Xandarin, the deposed King that had preceded Martol Emalin. Layout Hendrik is organized into five sections, known as "steads," all separated by walls and gates. Middlestead The main city gate leads into the Middlestead, which is primarily a business district. The Temple of Zharweige is one of the first buildings that visitors see, adjacent to Candlelight Plaza. The Goldenglow Bank can also be found here, at the entrance to Gold Street. This street contains such facilities as Featherfall Boutique, the Three Sisters Pub, the Candlestick Stacks Library, and Fort Hendrik. Along the northern wall of the Middlestead is the University of the Arcane Sigil, a renowned school of magic and history. Diamond Street is home to many high end shops, like the White Wick (run by the Twin Prophets of Zharweige) and the Wax Drop Bakery. The Black Buck Pub is on Copper Street, which leads back to the Candlelight Plaza. The Middlestead circles around Kingstead, separated by a single gate on Candlelight Plaza. Kingstead Kingstead is home to Emalin Manor, where the Whitewing royal family dwells. The Kingstead is the most highly protected stead, and the wall that encircles the stead is connected to Fort Hendrik. Outerstead The Outerstead is built along the edge of Ottlio's Crest, and is the poorest and most criminal district of the city. It is home to the Grey Gallows, as well as the Blood Red Amaryllis and the Temple of Bruwan. The Black Buck Brewery that supplies the Black Buck Pub is located in the northernmost section of this stead, known as Gutter Street. Hearthstead The Hearthstead is on the Western edge of Hendrik, and is the main residential district of the city. Manorstead To the north is the Manorstead, where many of the wealthiest citizens of Hendrik live. Here, the family homes of the Stormdrows, Delara Hallbarren, Harker Blackwick and Philus Spearpoint can be found. Notable Locations * Black Buck Pub * Blood Red Amaryllis * Emalin Manor * Fort Hendrik * Grey Gallows * Temple of Bruwan * Temple of Zharweige * University of the Arcane Sigil Notable Inhabitants * Harker Blackwick * Martol Emalin * Nissa Emalin * Delara Hallbarren * Duarte Kirkhregard * Philus Spearpoint * Cast and Hunt Stromdrow * Karthya Westwind * Silbrik Xandarin Category:Whitewing Kingdom